Buono!2
|producer = Takigawa Hiroshi |Last = Café Buono! (2008) |Next = We are Buono! (2010) |Single1 = Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! |Single2 = Gachinko de Ikou! |Single3 = Rottara Rottara |Single4 = co・no・mi・chi}} Buono!2 (read as Buono! Buono!) is Buono!'s second album. It was released on February 11, 2009, under the Pony Canyon label, in two editions: regular and limited. The regular edition comes with a Buono! photocard while the limited edition includes a different photocard and a DVD. The album reached #7 on the Oricon charts and sold 19,857 copies. The album includes several of Buono!'s previous singles; "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!", "Gachinko de Ikou!", "Rottara Rottara" and "co・no・mi・chi" while also including the coupling track of "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!", "Minna Daisuki". Each member has a song in which they have more solo lines than the other members. Tsugunaga's is "I NEED YOU", Natsuyaki's is "Shoushitsuten -Vanishing Point-" and Suzuki's is "OVER THE RAINBOW". Tracklist CD #Early Bird #Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! #Kira Kira (キラキラ; It Shines) #Shoushitsuten -Vanishing Point- (消失点-Vanishing Point-; Vanishing Point -Vanishing Point-'') #Rottara Rottara (ロッタラ ロッタラ; ''Lotta Love Lotta Love) #co・no・mi・chi (this・road) #Minna Daisuki (みんなだいすき; I Love Everyone) #I NEED YOU #Gachinko de Ikou! (ガチンコでいこう!; Let's Compete Earnestly!) #You're My Friend #OVER THE RAINBOW #Goal (ゴール) Limited Edition DVD #Jacket Satsuei Making (ジャケット撮影メイキング; Jacking Photoshoot Making Of) #TV Spot Shuu (テレビスポット集; TV Spot Collection) Limited Edition Interchangeable Covers 600px-Buono212momo.jpg|Featuring Tsugunaga Momoko 604px-Miya2980.jpg|Featuring Natsuyaki Miyabi 605px-Another_Jacket_01_28Suzuki_Airi29.jpg|Featuring Suzuki Airi Featured Members *Tsugunaga Momoko *Natsuyaki Miyabi *Suzuki Airi Album Information ;Early Bird *Lyrics: Kawakami Natsuki *Composition, Arrangement, Programming, and Guitar: Kinoshita Yoshiyuki *Ryhthm Programming and Horn: Uezu Ryoji *Piano: QuinN *Chorus: marron ;Kira Kira *Lyrics: Iwasato Yuho *Composition, Arrangement, Programming, Bass, and Guitars: AKIRASTAR *Chorus: marron ;Shoushitsuten -Vanishing Point- *Lyrics: Kawakami Natsuki *Composition: Sakiya Kenjiro *Arrangement and All Other Instruments: Sakuma Makoto *Guitar: Kajiwara Jun *Chorus: marron ;I NEED YOU *Lyrics: Iwasato Yuho *Composition: AKIRASTAR *Arrangement and Guitars: Nishikawa Susumu *Drums: Kaneko Nobuaki *Bass: KenKen *Programming: Nakayama Nobuhiko *Keyboards: eji *Chorus: marron ;You're My Friend *Lyrics: Iwasato Yuho *Composition, Arrangement, Programming, Bass, and Guitar: AKIRASTAR *Guitar: Inoue Shinjiroh *Chorus: marron ;OVER THE RAINBOW *Lyrics: Iwasato Yuho *Composition: Gajin *Arrangement and All Other Instruments: Sakuma Makoto *Guitar: Kajiwara Jun *Chorus: marron ;Goal *Lyrics: AKIRASTAR, Iwasato Yuho *Composition and Bass: AKIRASTAR *Arrangement, Programming, and Guitars: AKIRASTAR, Inoue Shinjiroh *Chorus: marron Performances Concert Performances ;Early Bird *Buono! Live 2009 ~Hybrid ☆ Punch~ (part of a medley) *Buono! LIVE 2012 “R・E・A・L” *Buono! Live 2017 ~Pienezza!~ (part of a medley) ;Kira Kira *Buono! First Live Tour 2009 ~Winter Festa~ *Buono! Live Tour 2011 summer ~Rock'n Buono!~ 4 *SHIMA・SHIMA Theater ~Mousou Joshi to Penguin-chan~ - Yajima Maimi, Nakajima Saki ;Shoushitsuten -Vanishing Point- *Buono! Live 2009 ~Hybrid ☆ Punch~ *Buono! First Live Tour 2009 ~Winter Festa~ *Buono! Live Tour 2010 ~Rock'n Buono!~ 3 *Solo Live 2011 Vol.2 ~Hanzomon de Odottemita!!~ - Okai Chisato *Buono! LIVE 2012 “R・E・A・L” *Juice=Juice LIVE MISSION 220 ~Code3→Growing!~ - Kanazawa Tomoko *Buono! Live 2017 ~Pienezza!~ *PINK CRES. 1st Live Tour 2018 ~PINK LAND~ - Natsuyaki Miyabi ;I NEED YOU *Buono! Live 2009 ~Hybrid ☆ Punch~ *Buono! Live Tour 2010 ~Rock'n Buono!~ 3 *Buono! LIVE 2012 “R・E・A・L” *HAPPY DINNER TIME ~Momo ni Sachi Are!~ - Tsugunaga Momoko *Buono! Live 2017 ~Pienezza!~ *Tsugunaga Momoko Last Live ♥Arigatou Otomomochi♥ - Tsugunaga Momoko ;You're My Friend *Buono! First Live Tour 2009 ~Winter Festa~ *Buono! Live Tour 2010 ~Rock'n Buono!~ 3 *Buono! Live 2011 winter ~Re;Buono!~ *Buono! Festa 2016 ;OVER THE RAINBOW *Buono! Live 2009 ~Hybrid ☆ Punch~ *Buono! Live Tour 2010 ~Rock'n Buono!~ 3 *Buono! LIVE 2012 “R・E・A・L” *Buono! Live 2017 ~Pienezza!~ *Suzuki Airi 1st LIVE ~Do me a favor @ Zepp Tokyo / Namba Hatch~ - Suzuki Airi ;Goal *Buono! Live 2009 ~Hybrid ☆ Punch~ *Buono! Live ~Rock'n Buono!~ 2 *Buono! First Live Tour 2009 ~Winter Festa~ *Buono! Live 2011 winter ~Re;Buono!~ *Buono! Live 2017 ~Pienezza!~ Event Performances *2019.05.09 ANGERME / Country Girls Funaki Musubu Birthday Event 2019 (Shoushitsuten -Vanishing Point-) - Funaki Musubu Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 19,857 External Links *Discography: Hello! Project *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: Early Bird, Kira Kira, Shoushitsuten -Vanishing Point-, I NEED YOU, You're My Friend, OVER THE RAINBOW, Goal cs:Buono!2 Category:Buono! Albums Category:2009 Albums Category:3 Members Line-Up Category:2009 DVDs Category:Buono! DVDs Category:Highest Ranking Album